Dim Shadows
by BlueBerry98
Summary: A little One-shot of The Joker with his kinda special doll: Warning Smut


First time I have written a Batman/Dark Knight fanfiction, so let me know what you think. I wrote this ages ago so excuse any spelling, grammar and such like mistakes, i probably should have proof read it before uploading but oh well. Also haven't been on here for a while so please dont be too harsh in your comments. Have a lovely day and enjoy -Blueberry-98

Warning Smut

Dim Shadows:

It was late, very late at night. The dark inky clouds loomed over the city as she walked through the alleyways that constructed it. Natalie pulled the collar of her black pea coat up further to shield her skin from the icy cold that whipped passed her with every step. Her long locks tasselled up into a messy bun on top of her hair, with a few strains falling around her heart shaped face, framing it. The deep chocolate colour was almost as black as the night air the same as her eyes. An enchanting whiskey, cola colour. Black combat boots pattered on the pavement adjourned with puddles that still were expanding from the rain falling from the heavens above, or should she say hell. Gotham was a dismal city that took every little bit of sunshine in life and sucked it dry from the victim's bloodstream. Like a vampire that feeds off of pain and angst. Pain Natalie knew all too well. In the back of her mind she scolded herself for offering to clean the bar where she worked tonight; not anticipating it would take almost three hours to actually lock up and be on her way traipsing through the city for home. Now two in the morning Natalie was hastily trying to get home without being mugged, raped, shot or kidnapped. Gotham was a nasty place where you had to look out for yourself every second, even in the dim light of day.

The rain still descending down in fine drops at a gradual pace. Natalie crossed the street meandering through some passing cars that still wondered the roads before slipping into an alleyway that lead to her apartment building. Once inside the dry lobby she made her way to the lift only to find it was out of order again. She didn't live in a rundown place but the lift was always playing up no matter what they did to fix it. With a light audible sigh she headed for the stairwell making her way up the five flights of stairs to her floor. It was an eerie quite in the building at now ten past two on a rainy Gotham morning but Natalie made her way to her apartment ignoring the tension in the atmosphere.

Opening her white front door she entered her apartment that was immersed in darkness apart from the dusky glow the street lights below cast in through the windows. Upon locking and double dead bolting her door she hung up her coat on the rack to the right of her revealing her work clothes; tight black jeans and a form fitting grey tee. Kicking of her combat boots by the door still in the dark she padded into the living room only to freeze when her lamp flickered on. She jumped slightly with a silent gasp as she eyed the figure sat in the armchair right by her lamp. Dark twinkling eyes looked up and down the figure instantly recognising the purple suit that he wore. Legs stretched out while he lent back into the fabric making him look very relaxed. However his face was nothing of that emotion. His dilapidated green hair clung to his forehead slightly while white greasepaint covered the expanse of skin but had faded patches from how expressive his face wrinkled. Black circles still menacingly dark around his eyes made his misty orbs even more crazed. His Glaswegian smile painted red made him look scarily happy but the way his scars were pulled down by his mouth sent a shiver down Natalie's spine. She knew he was not happy at all.

"And what uh time, do you call this doll?" The Joker said his voice gravelly and any normal hint of laughter gone from it. Natalie somewhat ignored the threat in his voice and continued to pad to the kitchen to much his annoyance. He jumped from his seating position a close pace behind her. "Answer me doll. You know I don't like to uh play games with you." His tall frame stood at the entrance to her small kitchen as she moved gracefully around fixing herself and him a drink; not uttering a single word until she felt his presence behind her. Rock hard chest from years of scar tissue against her back.

"I was at work" she shrugged off her voice steady and unwavering. She unlike lots of the citizens of Gotham was unafraid of The Joker and his habits of madness. She however felt a spike of fear mixed with a hormonal pleasure shoot through her as one of his ungloved hands roughly took hold of her waist while the other hand held his favourite knife in the curve of her neck. The cool blade just resting gentle on soft skin caused her to drop what she was doing; her hands completely still on the counter top.

"No-one stays at work this late." He lent his face in so his mouth was by her ear. His breath people would think was stagnant wasn't as his words etched into her brain. The Joker moved the blade in a pattern on her ivory neck, briefly whipping his tongue out to lick his scars.

Natalie was torn between telling him the truth and a lie, but under quick evaluation of The Jokers character decide to tell him the truth. "I offered to clean the bar, I need the money."

The Joker scoffed, letting out a dark chuckle. "If you uh, need money doll face, why not ask me. I can be uh, generous." He trailed the knife from her neck down the front to the scoop neck of her top, making an invisible line down to the tops of her breasts. Both his and Natalie's eyes concentrated on the course of the blade.

"I don't want to take your money Joker" she said sternly. "I can take care of myself" she leant back into his chest away from the blade and spun around in his embrace. The Joker let her and brought the knife back with a flick before pocketing it. Natalie faced him in the artificial light, her eyes going wide with concern. "Unlike you! What the hell happened?" she noticed the crimson blood trickling down the left side of his cheek, something she missed in her quick glance earlier. Moving swiftly she exited the warm circle of his arms before rushing off to her bathroom in search of the first aid kit. The Joker chuckled as he followed, admiring when he got to his destination how her tight jeans made her perfectly round arse look delectable. He ran his tongue over his scars and lips as he salivated over her body. "Sit" she ordered pointing to the side of the bath tub. The Joker didn't like to be to be told what to do but as he still stood there she raised her eyebrows in challenge. He smirked at her with his attitude before bowing sarcastically and sitting down in front of her. "How did this happen?" She eyed the small cut and then the blood stain on his white dress shirt.

"Me and uh Batsy had a scrap" he laughed, hitting one knee in amusement. Natalie rolled her eyes, bending down on her knees in between The Jokers open thighs. Upon opening the first aid kit and wiping the cut clean she felt his hands rest at her sides; his thumbs rubbing circles on her clothed flesh. "But uh, before you say anything darling. I was trying to be a decent uh, citizen" he cackled again.

"How exactly were you doing that?" she asked in a voice so smooth he felt a stretch in his pants, and it wasn't the first time since he had been here. He got off on her being disobedient and her being, caring. Her pain somewhat didn't add to his arousal; this thought alone made him question his insanity, ironically. "I have to take your makeup off." Her hand stilled on his cheek, the warmth from her skin feeling so good against his. He knew she was asking permission to something he would never let anyone other than her do.

With a nod of his head she began wiping all the greasepaint of his skin, revealing the handsome man beneath it. "Well sweetheart" he started to explain his night to her. "I was attending a function by Bruce Wayne. I uh wanted to donate for his new project you see" The Joker began to laugh as he was telling his story. "Unfortunately, Batsy came in and crushed my generosity doll. Tried telling me I was scaring everyone. Me? Scaring everyone? Why I am a clown, I make people laugh." Natalie smiled slightly at his fit of laughter, trying to clean off his makeup. "Anyway, after some choice words and some, uh actions. I flung Miss Dawes out the building, old Batsy went after her, and I came straight here to you baby doll." His smile amplified when he saw Natalie smiling. Her rosy plump lips looked ready for him to suck.

"I am flattered" Natalie replied finally getting the last of the smeared makeup off. "Do I dare ask what happened to Miss Dawes?" She peeked up to look at his bare face. His masculine features looking suave and much younger without the thick layer of the greasepaint. Her whiskey orbs sparkled with gold twinkles making them enticing. As she cleaned of the blood and applied anti septic ointment to the cut she saw the lust developing in The Jokers eyes.

"I wouldn't if I was you sweetheart."

"Worth a try" she mumbled under her breath. "Can I?" she asked her small hands pulling slightly at his purple coat. The Joker nodded, watching Natalie remove his coat then his white shirt. When her hands racked down his chest with a feather touch a shiver of pleasure thumbed through his veins. "Why are you really here Joker? Why do you visit me?" her voice was quiet as if she was afraid of his reaction to her words.

He watched her wipe the blood from the cut on his chest amongst the litter of old scars. Her eyes were cast down focusing on the way her hands were working. They were silent through the duration of her cleaning and it was until she had packed everything away and stood up before he acted. Circling his arms around her waist and arse he brought her closer in-between his thighs; her stomach level with his face. "Natalie, Natalie, Natalie" he began getting a thrill at the way she glanced down at him. "Doll" he breathed as he racked up the hem of her tee so her naked stomach showed. The creamy soft skin beckoning to him. "You defy me." He kissed her supple flesh before carrying on. "You challenge me. You make me feel alive." Her eyes closed on their own accord and explicit moans that was as quite as a mouse came spilling from her lips. "When I first stumbled through your window you took care of me, licked my wounds" he said as he licked his tongue up the left side of her ribcage. "No one has ever done that for me. You're not scared of me, as much as others which only adds to the chase baby. I want to make you mine."

Natalie curved her back thrusting her stomach to his lips. Every inch of her was on fire from his touch, his mouth, and his words. She gasped when he playfully nipped at her skin just below her bra clad breast, the thrill of desire coursing through her bloodstream was sinful making her feel dizzy with it. The Joker's growl was purely animalistic which only heightened her hunger for him. Her need for his attention. He nuzzled his face in her skin, nipping gently. Her smell was an intoxicating mix of Black Opal and Rose; she was like a drug and he was an addict. The sensation of his rough hand moving down her waist to her thigh made her flutter but not as much as when he grabbed behind her knee and slung her leg over his; making her sit on there. With both hands back on her tiny waist he began to move her back and forth on his taut muscled thigh, making the friction stir something inside her. His lips barely touched hers teasingly while her breath hitched from the movement. Natalie's eyes are clenched shut but The Joker clasped her chin between his fingers a little rough and purrs his words to her. "Open your eyes sweetheart. I want to see the arousal in your eyes, and I want you to see the possession in mine."

Dark orbs suddenly met his as a smirk creeped on his face, pulling at his scars. Her eyes blazed and he finally let his lips brush against hers. Her delicious moan was heavenly to his ears so he swiped his tongue across the bottom after sucking it slightly. She acceptingly opened them so he could drive his tongue into her warm wet mouth. All the while she was slowly grinding on his leg; her hands clasped around his neck, fingers in the messy curls of his hair. His kiss wasn't bruising but was just as deep and as passionate. It set off a fire burning deep within her; the burning ambers transferring with her kiss.

His right hand moved from its position at her waist to the front of her jeans, expertly unbuttoning it and unzipping it. Long manly fingers trailed down into her lacy pants to find her lower lips, while his mouth never left her. Her movements stopped as she bit back a moan as his index finger reached her clit. Her slit was already wet with need for him and he smirked against her lips. Flicking his finger marginally she jolted making him laugh sinfully. All his attention was on the amount of pressure he applied; which to Natalie was not enough. Her hands clasped to his broad shoulders as she ground harder and harder but The Joker being himself kept his finger just ghosting over the nub of nerves. She moaned in frustration and heard his sweet rumbly voice. "Ah, ah, ah beautiful. You kept me waiting and uh, I feel you need to be uh punished. Don't you?"

Natalie glared down at him, making a strangled noise as he flicked his finger against her clit teasingly. "Please" she mewled as his lips attacked her neck languidly. Once again his sinfully smooth chuckle vibrated through her whole being emphasising her need for release much more. He was going too slow and being to light with her; she wanted more. The Joker kept up his little game for a few minutes; minutes full of torture for her. For him however, he relished in his lazy actions. "Please Joker. I…" she breathed grabbing down harder into his bare shoulders; her nails threating to make crescent moon shaped indents.

"What doll?" he said roughly, pressing hard on her clit causing her to take a sharp inhale. He kept his finger still against the nub of nerves in a desperation for her to answer him; for him to dominate.

"I need…"

"Need what? I can't uh, give you what you don't ask." His chuckle should have annoyed her but in her situation she just couldn't think straight, her mind fogged with his touch and words.

"I need you to fuck me with your fingers" she almost screamed through her clenched teeth.

The Joker laughed loudly, her lust obvious now. "There's my dirty girl."

All it took was one request for him to rub her relentlessly. He added another callous finger which was what she needed as he worked her like a violin that sung like a melody from heaven itself. The more her whimpers grew in volume and the more she rocked against his fingers indicated to how close her orgasm was. It was fast approaching as she lulled her head down onto his shoulder; clinging on for dear life. He paid the crook of neck attention with his wet tongue adding to her heightened sense of arousal. The pace of her rocking became frantic like a fish out of water and she cursed loudly; a string of "Oh God" and "Fucking hell Joker." Her orgasm ripped through her like electricity. The Joker smirked as she vocalised her bliss as loud as her lungs could. Fire blazed from her eyes as they flung open and her back arched gracefully. Her rhythm was erratic but his wasn't as he drew out every single bit of her drowning pleasure.

As she finally felt like the world was finally coming back into orbit she felt The Joker still his fingers. As he withdrew them it sent a shock through her from the sensitive flesh of her clit. Her head rested on his shoulder limply as her arms hung down his muscular back. Ragged breathing took a few minutes to return to normal; her heart beat also slowed back from its pounding in her chest. The Joker hugged her loosely while she came down from her addictive high. His tongue came out to suck the fingers that had been the cause of her content daze. Her taste was his favourite and he enjoyed every morsel of it. He moaned in her ear his tongue tickling her earlobe "You taste mighty fine doll." Once again he chuckle but this time it came out as a deep rumble from his chest. The whole time she had been riding out her bliss his pants had grown tighter and tighter; his expanding penis wanted inside of her. "How about we uh, take this to the bed?" She nodded weakly but wrapped her arms around his neck with her legs wrapped securely around his waist. The Joker rolled his eyes at her almost feeble reaction but never the less tightened his own hold, his hands cupping her arse to bring her up his body more before walking out of her bathroom to the adjourning bedroom.

Dropping her down onto the ash grey comforter he moved around to turn on her bed side lamp, casting the room and her in a lissom glow. Her cheeks were graced with a pink blush that made her look adorable and more ravishing. More russet and chocolate strands had fallen from her messy bun in her excitement giving her a just fucked look. The Joker laughed darkly and though that she hadn't been properly fucked, yet. He knew he would soon resolve that. Natalie lay on her bed in a light headed state ready for sleep after a long day at work, but The Joker had other ideas when she felt the bed dip and him straddle her waist. She cracked open one eye and giggled at his puppy dog face. She knew she couldn't resist giving him what he wanted.

Lifting herself up into a sitting position so she was inches away from The Jokers chest as he lent back on his heels. Carefully watching her, their gazes never leaving, he helped her untie her hair with some difficulty. She couldn't help the giggles that bubbled from inside her at his concentration. Finally though her hair fell down in soft waves to the middle of her back. The Joker ran his hand though the silky locks admiring the brown shades within. There was something tender about this moment, like there always was before they fucked, but Natalie knew too well that The Joker never made love. He fucked. Fucked like an animal in the height of mating season.

Slowly, torturously slow, The Jokers bare hands made contact with the warmth of her stomach before drawing her tee over her arms she stretched up for him. The item of clothing was flung carelessly over his shoulder somewhere in the half lit room. Natalie wasn't too bothered about the location of her tee as she was more interested in the way his dark eyes glinted with adrenaline. He stared intently at her heaving bosom that threatened to spill out of her black laced bra. Each breast was a more than a handful of supple flesh, perfectly round with dusky pink nipples that called for his mouth. In a flash he had ripped her bra off, he would buy her another, and encased a nipple between his lips before sucking it fully in. Natalie let out a wanton cry that fuelled The Joker to roll his tongue over her already erect nipple. Small petite hands gripped the roots of his hair, almost pulling so hard it would be painful. The Joker knew that she was ready, ready to have him buried deep inside her.

With quick movements he almost ripped her jeans from her body along with the thin and barely there panties she wore. He marvelled at the little gasp of surprise she let out when her back hit the bed beneath her. As The Joker stood working on freeing his body of clothes, Natalie stayed laid down, her hair on the bed like a halo. Her excitement was evident in her eyes and his was evident in the growl that erupted from his lips when he saw her scoot underneath the covers, flashing her glorious pink between her thighs. Natalie bit her low lip, the plumpness calling to The Joker. Before Natalie knew The Joker was under the covers pressing his weight on her; his cock hard and big against her inner leg.

"Listen to me doll, and listen to me good" The Joker began, his face serious. "If you ever, ever think about going off the pill, this" he waved a hand at their bodies. "Disappears understood?" This was always a threat just before he slide his shaft into her warm core.

"I understand" Natalie said quietly before letting out a wanton cry when The Joker did in fact slide in with ease. His hands propped him up each side of her head while their chests touch lightly and lower bodies connected. Natalie couldn't help but wrap her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck getting access to the strong tendons in his back. The Joker attacked her with kisses; sucking and nibbling her lips or neck. He began to thrust gentle at first, sliding out just a little to tease before moving back in. As The Joker set this almost tender pace Natalie found her arousal growing towards the painful side. With frustration she told him "Faster please, and harder." The Joker let out a chuckle that made her body erupt in Goosebumps.

"Why so serious sweetheart?" The Joker knew he was playing a dangerous game with a sexually frustrated girl beneath him, but he couldn't help his nature. However Natalie didn't receive the comment so well so dug her nails into his upper back just causing a little pain. The Joker laughed at her again, her face beautifully scrunched up with need. With a smothering kiss on her lips he quickened until he set a pace that was fierce making him pound into her. Her gasps turned into short moans mixed with laboured panting. Her nails raked down his back trying to get a hold of anything to ground her from the ecstasy building with in her. The Joker was groaning too but had the time to clasp her chin, indicating for her to open her eyes. Her dark orbs gazed up at him as she was nearing her climax, and The Joker saw the hunger for him sparkling in the deep colours layering in them.

Slamming into her hips, causing her back to arch off the bed he nipped at one of her nipples, pulling it into his mouth to suck. That was the thing that sent her tumbling over the edge. Her back arched greatly into him while her head flung back on the pillows; a loud string of incoherent words coming from her. Hot pleasure shattered through her as the spring inside her abdomen that was coiled so tightly suddenly realised. The only word that was remotely understandable was "Joker." A smirk appeared on his face as he still rocked into her, his own realise not far. The continuation of her milking him and digging into the skin on his back as she finally made the indents she threated to earlier. The Joker felt his own orgasm rocket through him, breaking there pace as his seed coated her. This was a moment he thanked the person that created the pill. He roared her name before collapsing to the side of her not wanting to squish her under his weight. His cock now soft from realising lay next to her creamy leg, while the rest of his body was pressed up against her naked body; both coated in a light sweat. He drew up the covers to the middle of their stomachs before he let his hand stroke through her hair, and down her heavenly body.

As both got their breath back to normal Natalie cracked open an eye to see The Joker following the path of his hand on her exposed stomach and breasts. "Your beautiful" his voice deep and sensual. Natalie couldn't help the small smile that formed on her feminine features. The Joker laid down, cradling her to him. He moved her on her side, one leg and arm thrown over his bare body, while one of his was wrapped around her waist and the other hand in her hair. She closed her eyes enjoying the intimate feel of their positions. She would enjoy it tonight, for in the morning he would realise what he had done, panic and leave as quickly as he came.

In the morning Natalie woke to the sun streaming in through the windows highlighting the room in a charming peach colour. She of course was alone in her bed making her sigh. She wasn't going to cry but the more this happened the more upset she got every time, it was like he rejected her. Used and abused her. Instead of wallowing in self-pity she got out of bed, slipped on her night shirt, a dark plum colour, and padded into her living area. Sure enough she had a lovely soreness between her legs which reminded her to take her pill again. With a yawn she stepped into the kitchen taking her pill and getting a sinfully chocolaty muffin. She gasped loudly, her heart pounding when she got back to the living area to see The Joker sat on her sofa observing her with a genuine smile on his face. "I thought you would be gone by now" she said faintly.

The Joker got up from his seating position, walking over to her like a predator; not saying a word. To her surprise he was only dressed in his boxers adding to confusion. When he reached her, he took the muffin from her dainty hands, placing it to down on the side table. "Joker?" she asked quizzically. The look in his eyes was not volcanic lust, or even a desire to rip her apart; it was something different. He lent in to kiss her; his lips soft as he kissed her tenderly. Her eyes closed on their own accorded and she breathed out raggedly. He picked her up by the waist, her legs and arms wrapping tightly around his body as he lifted her up; his hands steading her on her arse. Their eyes met each other as he walked them back to the bedroom.

It wasn't until after when they both laid on the bed in the same intimate position that she recognised the emotion in his eyes. It was the emotion she had whenever she saw him. However, she knew he would never say it aloud, just continue with his visits. She knew he would always be hiding; hiding his emotions. But the thing was she could see them; for the shadows were dim.


End file.
